


First Time For Everything

by hiza-chan (callunavulgari)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-30
Updated: 2012-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-04 14:48:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/hiza-chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When asked, he will always answer, "Mai was my first," tone carefully laced with affection, colored with a bit of nostalgia for spice. He'll look at her, and she'll huff and turn away, hide her smile behind a silken sleeve and he'll think I love her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time For Everything

**Author's Note:**

> First time meme.

When asked, he will always answer, "Mai was my first," tone carefully laced with affection, colored with a bit of nostalgia for spice. He'll look at her, and she'll huff and turn away, hide her smile behind a silken sleeve and he'll think _I love her_.  
  
He will tell them that yes, it was Mai. It was always Mai, even when she was just his kid sister's friend and he was a bratty little prince always stepping on mother's heels. He will tell them this and he carefully won't think of dark eyes or sweat soaked tanned skin in the moonlight. He won't think of the rocking of a ferry or of chapped lips wrapping around his cock.  
  
He'll think of warm lips that fight so hard to hide a smile and pale shoulders and he won't at all remember the feel of an Earth Kingdom peasant bending him over a table in the back of a tea shop, or the way it had felt- sharp and burning and so so good.  
  
He won't remember the way that Jet had hissed _firebender_ against his neck when he came, closing his teeth around Zuko's jugular and most of all, Zuko won't remember how much he liked it.  
  
(Except really, he will.) 


End file.
